


Summer

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, hogwarts - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Deathly Hallows, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Long One Shot, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, enjoy, goblet of fire - Freeform, song-fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot based on the song 'summer by courteeners. I'm doing it based on original character but i will also make an reader version in a 2nd chapter if some want that. But the summary will be of original character :) it's like scenes based off lines of the song. </p><p>Adeline came to hogwarts for the triwizard tournament and that's where she met him. It wasn't hard to spot him with the little twinkle in his eye. </p><p>I'm bad at summaries sorry please enjoy!<br/>:')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

 

 

> _so I said what's your name? Where do you want to go from here? She gave me a little grin that went from ear to ear.she said this feels like heaven tonight. Forgot the breath of the rest of the room._

Adeline walked slowly on purpose as the rest of her school ran forwards into the hall with their skirts so tight that it looked like someone painted them on. Although she couldn't exactly talk when she looked down at her own luminous blue uniform. "Well at least they're not going to make me sprout butterflies out of me like an human cocoon" a laugh sprouted out from the grand stairs and there stood a red headed guy with a smirk branded onto his sculptured face. "So I take it, you're not a girl for dramatic entrances." Adeline gave the mysterious guy a little grin. "Running like I need to go to loo and then stopping to make 'seductive' noises isn't really how I walk into the room. Not many people take notice of me" Adeline looked down. "I would certainly notice you if you walked into a room. So what's your name?" The redhead walked down the steps never leaving adeline's eyes. "It's Adeline deaux. What's yours mysterious flirt?" The guy blushed "it's fred weasley. Now where do you want to go from here? I'm guessing it's a bit too late for you to go to dinner but I got a place we could go if you trust an innocent brit" he held out his hand with confidence. Adeline paused, she would certainly get into trouble with the headmistress but this fred seems to like trouble. Adeline slowly strolled to him and took his hand which unknown to her, pleased fred very much. 

"And that's the story of when george and I released the owls into the grand hall" Adeline began to laugh so hard that it echoed around the room of requirement. "Hogwarts sounds so much fun. I don't exactly get to have fun at my school. Also the other girls don't like me that much. You would technically be my first friend" Adeline blushed as she looked sideways to fred who abruptly got up. "Damn friend zoned me in the first hour of meeting" a chord in Adelines heart twinges as she went to comfort fred. "I didn't mean it like that.you made this night feel like heaven tonight" fred turned around to the petite girl And it was like the room was holding its breath as he leant in to kiss her......

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. This was the first part of when they first meet and basically I'm using the song as snippets of their relationship.
> 
> Please comment and give kudos if you enjoyed and since I have no exams now (woop woop) I should be updating this regularly. :)


End file.
